Vaas Vizsla
= Vaas Vizsla Have I told you the definition, of insanity? Where it began..... Vaas Vizsla was born on Mandalore into a wealthy family of Clan Vizsla. His father, Talius Vizsla, was a strong supporter of Death Watch. At the age of 13, Vaas and his father went on a trading run. In an uncharted system, their ship was attacked and destroyed. Vaas was the only one to make it to an escape pod, there were no other survivors. His escape pod crashed on an island on an uncharted planet. A few hours after Vaas crashed, mercenaries arrived at the crash site. They took Vaas to their boss, a spice dealer. The spice dealer saw the potential and had him trained in the art of combat for five long years. At the age of 18, he was a brutal killer and an oustanding tactican. Path of the Warrior For six more years, Vaas fought for his spice cartel, on and off the island. After one of his battles a privateer reported his armor was black, stained with ashes. One day, Vaas was patroling his Island when a fiery heap of wreckage burst from the atmosphere. The wreckage landed Mak'len valley. Vaas, ordered by his boss, took a small skift to scavenge the destroyed cargo ship. As he landed he noticed a hole in the hull. Going alone he went inside to find a crew member in Death Watch armor. Remembering his past he quickly pulled the unknown crew member out of the blazing ship. He ordered his men to get the stranger to the base. Once the stranger was healed he told Vaas he was Pericles Vizsla. The two soon became friends and comrades in battle. Though the unknown warrior was untrained, he was quite the fighter. vaas took it upn himself to train him. With the two's power combined, they quickly conqured the rival spice dealers. After their conquest Vaas soon became insane. Six years of warfare had finally gotten to him leaving him a savage killer. Realizing Vaas was too dangerous, the spice dealer that had took him in turned on him and Pericles. The island soon erupted into civil war between those loyal to the spice dealer, and those who had respected the two warriors for their valor in combat. After a bloody war that alsted two months, Vaas and Pericles won the island. They then decicded to leave the planet and find the rest of Clan Vizsla. With their newly found fortune from the spice dealer, they bought a ship and supplies and left the planet, leaving Vaas' second in command in charge. Upon finding their lost clan, they realized Pre Vizsla was killed. Pericles soon took control of the clan. As Vaas in second in command the two started their brutal conquest for the Galaxy. Island Conquest During his island conquest Vaas won many battles. One of these battles was when the spice farms were under attack by the natives. he local tribes retaliated against the criminal occupation. They launched an attack on the spice fields. The natives had raided an armory and were equiped with blasters and explosives. Though they were not trained, they easily outnumbered Vaas and his privateers. Vaas ordered his men to dig in and wait for the enemy to reveal themselves. After hours of waiting in the night, the natives charged out of the jungle at dawn. Vaas ordered his privateers to fire into the horde of natives. A privateer reported,"They dropped one by one." Finally, the natives broke through the line of defenders and chaos ensued. Vaas hovered over the battle with his jetpack picking off anyone unlucky enough to be seen by him. Soon the tribe chief entered the battle. The chief openly challenged Vaas to a duel, as was the tribe custom. Vaas accepted and landed in the clearing. Both armies had made a circle around the clearing. Once the duel began, Vaas instantly rolled to the left and shots a volley of bolts at the chief. The duel was over in seconds. As the chief fell the privateers cheered. The tribe surrendered. The next day the prisoners were forced to work in the spice fields they once fought to destroy. Another battle Vaas is known for is the "Red Star Raid." Red Star was a rival spice company. They had heard of the island and knew it was the best place for farming spice. They had set up an outpost on the far side of the island away from the original pirates. Vaas was instantly informed about the trespassers. Toegther Vaas and his new friend, Pericles, took a battle skift to the outpost. The skift was loaded with turrets and Vaas' task force which consisted of 30 elite warriors. The battle skift consisted of six blaster turrets, two missle launchers, and one heavy artillery cannon. The enemy outpost had four cheaply made towers and a small buiilding dug into the mountain. As Vaas scanned the base Pericles asked," Who would put a fueling area right next to a barracks?" Vaas then looked at the barracks realizing Pericles was right. Vaas gave the order to fire on the fuel tank. The heavy cannon fired. The explosion was magnificant. It lit up the night sky. A wave of smoke ensued the base as fires blazed. Thinking he had already won Vaas laughed. Then out of the dark a missle was launched directly at the skift. The ship was hit directly in the middle of the hull blowing the ship in half. On one half were the 30 warriors. The other was had Vaas and Pericles on board. As the skift fell Vaas and Pericles activated jet packs in mid air and landed safely. Pericles then said,"There must be an underground compound." Vaas then grabbed his satchel charges and planted them on the ground. Pericles asked," What are you doing?" vaas replied," Finding a way in." With an evil smile on his face he walked to a safe position and detonated the charges. The ground caved in as the tunnel roof was destroyed. He saw several Red Star pirates trapped in the under the debree. Vaas laughed as shot them oe by one. Vaas and Pericles descended through the tunnel system killing anyone who stood in their way when they reached what looked to be a bomb. Knowng the bomb was probably going to be used on his spice farms Vaas armed the "bomb." When Vaas pressed the buttons the giant sphere started moving. It transformed into a giant droid. The droid stood eight feet tall with sharpened claws and built in blaster in the arms. Pericles instantly threw a cyro grenade at the metal beast freezing it for a short time. Vaas then climbed the beast trying to get to its head in hopes of disabling it. When he made it to the neck the beast reactivated only noticing Pericles. Pericles ran around the room dodging blaster fire from the machine. As the droid moved Vaas found it hard to stay on. In the end Vaas said screw it and stuck a satchel charge on its back. Vaas jumped down and turned but he was too late to dodge the droid's swing. Vaas was thrown into the wall knocked out. Pericles dragged Vaas behind a stack of crates and reached for the remote detonater. Hoping this wouldn't kill him Pericles detonated the satchel charges. The roof caved in burying both Vaas and Pericles. The next day they were rescued by Vaas' task force. They only stayed alive through their oxygen tanks in their helmets. Their armor was stained with ash as they were dug up. From then most of the pirates respcted both Vaas and Pericles. Their newly found respect worried the spice dealer. He feared that Vaas would get some of his loyal privateers and overthrow. This fear led to his inevitable downfall. -I will explain more in the next story Category:Biography Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Vizsla Category:Human Characters Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Gunslinger